Truth or Dare with the PPG and RRB
by Nomaster12
Summary: Just a friendly game of Truth or Dare for the PPG and RRB. Please give me some by PMing me on what you would like to see them do or say out loud please. Note: I own nothing. The PPG and RRB belong to their original creator. Rated T for bad language I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and welcome to my truth or dare game!  
I have the Powerpuffgirls,say hello girls-Me

Hi!-Blossom

Sup?-Buttercup

Hello-Bubbles

I also have the Rowdyruffboys,say hello boys-Me

Why am i here?-Butch

I don't know.-Brick

Uh...hi i guess-Boomer

...well then please give me you truths or dares and i will make sure they do it.  
ANYTHING you guys want ;P-Me

o.o-RRB and PPG

I'll be looking forward toward it!-Me

I own nothing! PPG and RRB belong to Craig McCraken!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the idea

"Hello people! Welcome to the first of the truths and dares!"I shouted

"...I'm leaving,this chick is WAY too happy right now" Butch said while walking out of the door.

Buttercup grabbed him by his ear and dragged him back in.

"You are NOT going anywhere young man!"She shouted in a mom like tone in her voice

"Well you are NOT my mom"Butch shouted back.

All she did was death glare him and took her seat as Bubbles and Blossom tried to calm her down.

"...uh ok then lets start, the first dare is for Boomer"I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh thats just fan-freaking-tastic!" He sarcastically stated

Bubbles began to clap while she giggled.

"What?"He questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"You didnt curse.I'm teaching you so well!"she exclaimed.

"...shut it blondie"He said as there was a small blush on his face.

"You're blond too you idiot!"Brick,always waiting to bash on his younger brother, said.

"Ok ok can I please talk? Thanks...ok Musa Tecna Bestfriends Forever dares Boomer to switch bodies with Buttercup" I said trying to hold my laughter in.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"both Buttercup and Boomer said at the same time.

The rest just burst out laughing while I tried to think of some way i could do this.

"I GOT IT!I'll be right back do not move"I hurridly ran out the door leaving them by there selves.

"..." Nothing came out of there mouths as they just blinked and looked at eachother.

I come back in with a machine with a ray gun on top of it and at the bottom the words UTONIUM are on it.

"uh what the heck is that?"questioned Brick

"It is something Brick...now if I may" Before I could finish I immediantly zapped Boomer and Buttercup with it.

"Oh my goodness are you two ok?"Blossom asked concernly

"Yeah yeah just a bit woozy..."Buttercup looked over to her left and saw her own body rubbing its head.

"Gosh, I hate you so much..." Boomer did the same.

"3, 2, 1" As i count down i had a feeling that the others knew what was gonna happen.

"AHHHH oh my gosh I HATE you. I sound like a dude!..." Buttercup looked in her/his pants and whimpered.

"Hey! Don't look you perv!" Boomer shouted while a blush went across his face.

"Um, so Boomer is now a girl?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess on to the next one!" I answered while I shrugged my shoulders.

Boomer and Buttercup whimpered.

"Lets see...this truth is from the same person. I had a feeling this was coming."I stated giggling

"What is it?"Blossom asked

"This person ask Butch...are you in love with Buttercup?"I said sorta hiding behind Brick as he smirks.

Butch's face flushed a violent deep red as he stuttered "I-I-I Dont love her, Not thats shes not a lovable person I personally dont love her"

Buttercup blushed slightly at what she just heard while she said "uh...thanks i guess"

"N-no problem..."He replied.

"AWWWW!Thats so cute!"Blossom and Bubbles both squealed at the same time.

"SHUT IT!" The blushing greens shouted.

"Ok...heres one for Brick from the same person again. You have to switch personalities with Bubbles"I said moving from behind him to behind Blossom.

"That crybaby? HECK NO!"Brick refused

"..."Bubbles said nothing, but she looked like she was about to cry.

"eh...I'm sorry Bubbles"Brick said looking away from her

Blossom smirked and said "Aw does someone have a little crush?"

Boomers eye twitched and said in a jealous tone in his voice "Could you two just do the stupid dare already?"

"chill out bro..."butch said.

"ok Brick and Bubbles switch personalities now" I said feeling a bit impatient

At the sounds of that Bubbles grabbed Bricks hat and put it on just how he had it."Boomshakalacka! Check it out!"

Brick clapped"You look great in it! You make that hat look good girl!"

"Butch im scared"Buttercup said

"So am I..."Butch said

"You two are the scary ones here" Bubbles said rolling her eyes.

Blossom blinked*"uh...any more?"

"Yup" I said."One more truth and its for you!"

"Oh?"

Yeah...are you in love with brick?"I said hiding behind Butch

Blossom blushed just as hard as Butch did while she looked down"You people and your questions! NO i dont like him! Dont NOT ask me anymore questions like that!"

"..."

"Please you love him dont lie pinky!"Bubbles said

"Goodness she is exaxtly like him..."Boomer said sorta scared

Brick blushed and let out a sigh as he said"Like OMG!That was so mean! Why would you say that to your own sister?"

"Ok ok thats getting scary stop" Butch said

"Can I?"Brick asked

"yes please" I said

Bubbles ran to Blossom and hugged her tightly"IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO CALL YOU PINKY!"

"Ack...cant...breath Bubbles..." Blossom gasped for air

She lets go"Im sorry"

"Ok then well thats all the truths and dares for now say goodbye guys!"

"Goodbye!"blossom said

"Cya"Buttercup said

"Buh-Bye" Bubbles said

"Bye"Brick said

"I dont wanna do this anymore...but bye"Boomer said

"Dont worry my fans I will be back" Butch said cockly

The rest just stared at him.

"What?"He questioned looking confused

Thanks for the Truths and dares please PM me more?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the idea

"Hey hey hey, im back!"I said with a grin on my face

"OH THATS JUST GREAT!"Butch said groaning

"Go eat a pickle...lets do truths first ok?" I asked

"Ok!"Bubbles said as cheery as ever

"hm...these are from Queenbee2000, butch what is the most embarrasing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Uh...I got pantsed by brick in front of one of my girlfriends"Butch said

"HAHA!"The powerpuffs started bursting laughing

He blushed"ITS NOT FUNNY!"

"The sad part was that they had pink hearts on them"Brick said smirking

Boomer snickered.

"BRICK SHUT THE FUCK UP!"Buth shouted

I covered my ears while i said "ok ok the next truth is for all of the rowdyruffboys"

"And that would be?"Boomer asked

"Do you find Bubbles attractive?"I asked looking directly at Boomer

Boomer blushed while Brick and Butch looked at her.

"Well,"Brick started"Shes pretty cute I guess"

"Cute? She H-O-T HOT!"Butch said with a perverted grin on his face

Boomer growled silently

"Aw,is someone getting mad?"Buttercup teased

"You can go...sit on a tree"Boomer said despretaly trying not to curse

"...Boomer what is your answer"I said

He blushed"Uh...shes is um...cute..."

"No! Say what you are really thinking" Blossom said wanting some romance

"I.i..i think she is...um very attractive...Beautiful"He said whispering the last part

"Awww thank you boys" Bubbles said blushing slightly

"Yeah..."

"Ok dare time! The first one is for Buttercup...you will like this"I sai lookg towards her

"Oh really?"she asked

"Yup...burn bricks hat"

"NO HELL NO!"Brick said holding his hat close to him

"Hehehe~ Come here brick!"Buttercup said as she started walking towards him

"NO!"he shouted

Buttercup,being very tough. wrestled brick down to the ground and grabbed his hat away from him and ran into the bathroom and locked the door

"NO MY HAT!ILL KILL YOU UTONIUM!"he shouted as his face grew red from anger

Then there was a yellow light that came from the bathroom door as she came out with what was left of his hat,pure ashes

"Here you go brick" Buttercup said handing the ashes to him

He looked as if he was about to cry but he just sat down in a dark corner

"Pure evil...ok next one is for die your hair green" I said

"EW NO! Green is such a-"she lloked at buttercup and butch" a color that doesnt suit me"

"got something against green pinkie?"Butch asked

"It doesnt suit me" she simply said

"Blossom just die your hair green or i will make you kiss Mojo or Him"I said very impatienly

"grrr...fine ill be right back"She said as she headed for the bathroom

"Ok while she is doing that lets do the next dare which is for Bubbles to beat up Butch with a bat" I grinned

Bubbles eyes widen

Butch smirked and said"She would never ever do that"

Bubbles hair them covered her eyes as she grabbed a bat and raised it behind butch as the rest just stared

"What?"he asked

WHACK! The first blow was to the head which knocked him out cold,the next was to the he was asleep.

"woah...that was un-called for"Boomer and Brick said at the same time

Blossom came out and didnt know what to say

"You go girl! She gets that from me"Buttercup said

"eh...i can see that"I said a little scared now

The rest then turned to Blossom to see her green hair.

"Pfft...HAHAHAHA!"Boomer,Brick, and Buttercup all laughed

"Um...wow"Bubbles said not wanting to be rude

"hmpf shut it"she said looking quite embarrased

"Uh...well thats all for now say bye folks i guess"

"GOODBYE! evil people..."blossom said

"HA I LOVE YOU ALL!"Buttercup said

"cya"Boomer and brick said

"ehhhggeee"Butch tried to say

"Bye...I feel so bad!"Bubbles said

"Dont hes evil"Buttercup said

"Oh..."Bubbles replied

Another chapter done...I know it was short but i will make a longer one next for your dares and truths!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing

"Ok well this should be a long one so lets just get started" I said

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Butch said recovering from his recent head injury

"Stupid people at school...anyway this is from iGal. She says for Butch,Boomer,Brick and Buttercup have to watch a chick flick"

"Uh...no thankyou?: Boomer asked

"Ha yeah sure i will"Butch said

"Eh...im always forced to watch them at home so it doesnt matter"Buttercup stated

"Well i dont so no..."Brick said

Blossom dragged them into a room and broke the door knob from the inside"BAM! Too late!"

"HA!...wait what movie are they gonna watch?"Bubbles asked

"The Notebook"I replied

"Oh wow...let the screaming begin i guess?" Blossom said

"Yup!"Bubbles replied

"Ok let me give Bubbles this dare real quick before they come out...you have to kiss butch for one minute"I said while smiling

She blinked "Ok?"

When the movie was done I let them out of the room and nudged Bubbles

"That was the WORST movie i have ever seen"Brick complained

"Tell me about it" agreed buttercup

"At least it wasnt barney..."Boomer said

"...True that"Butch agreed

Bubbles sighed and went up to butch looking at him

"May i help you?" He asked

Blossom smirked while the rest looked at what was happening very closely

"I...i have to... just do it!" Bubbles said and grabbed Butch by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss

Buttercup,Bricks and Boomers jaw dropped to the ground. They didnt know what was going on. Butch,being the pervert that he is, placed one hand on her butt and the other on the back of her head. For Bubbles this was the longest minute of her life. She felt his tounge on her lips,he wanted permission.  
Of course she didnt grant it to him.

"TIME!"I yelled

Bubbles let go,blushing and so did butch

He asked,"Uh...what was that about?"

"Yes what WAS that about?Boomer asked feeling jealous again

"A dare"I said looking innocent

"oh ok...STILL WHAT THE HECK?"Brick yelled

"Calm down and get ready to do more"I said

Boomer was now full of rage. But unlike his brothers he knew how to control it.

"Ok,next are from Queenbee2000 again"

"NO! EVIL PERSON!"Brick shouted

"Oh well...Buttercup drown brick for one minute"I said

"SEE?FUCKING EVIL!"Brick said as he hid behind Butch

I pointed to a tall glass chamber that was full of water"In there Brick"

"Uh when did that get here?"Bubbles asked

"About a second ago"

"I see"

Buttercup grabbed Brick by his hair and threw him into the chamber and locked the door

"Mission acomplished"She said looking rather proud

"Yeah only for one minute butch keep track"I said

"Sure whatever" He said

"Blossom kiss a pig"I stated

"EW!"

"would you rather kiss mojo?"i questioned

"No...Fine ill do it!"Blossom said

"Ok,Im going to let Brick out now"I said while unlocking the door letting the water come out and a unconcious Brick

"HE NEEDS CPR BUTTERCUP!"I shouted

"EW NO!"She shouted back

Bubbles shrugged and walked up to Brick and gave him mouth to mouth CPR

"..."Boomer had nothing to say about that

Brick coughed up some water and sat up"...i hate you queenbee2000"

"She hates you to...now kiss the pig blossom!"I said holding up a pig to her

"Eh...fine!"She said and gave the pig a light peck on the pig spit right in her mouth and on her face

"EW!OMG OMG OMG EW EW EW!"She shouted and ran to the bathroom

Everyone burst out laughing

"Ha ha ha ok Butch you have to stand on a wall for twenty minutes while the ppg shoot you with lazers!"I said grinning evilly

"Why am i getting tortrued?"Butch complained

"You just got kissed by Bubbles...be grateful"I said

"True...just no nut shots ok?"Butch said

"Ok"The ppg said

20 minutes later(Lazy~)

"ok ok girls stop"I said

"Ok"They said

Butch fell to the ground in pain and let out a groan"I...said ...no...nut...shots!"

"Oops"Buttercup smirked

"Ok on to the truths Brick have you ever wore ladies underwear?"I asked

"...Maybe"he said

All the girls started to laugh

"Uh...what?"Butch asked

"When i was younger...i was curious so i put on Blossoms underwear when i snuck into her house ,dont ask,...IT HURT!"Brick said

"WHAT!?"Blossom said walking out the bathroom

"Eh...nothing dear?"Brick said

"Hmpf"

"Ok Buttercup do you find Brick attractive"I ask

"No"She said

"HA! no hesatation huh?"Butch said

"Rude"Brick said pouting

Buttercup stuck her tounge out at him

"Ok Blossom what is the most funniest thing that has happened to you"I asked

"Hmmmm...When I was younger Brick flipped my skirt"She said

"Hahaha i remember that!You had strawberry underwear on!"Brick said

She blushed"NOT FUNNY!"

Bubbles asked"Are we done?"

"For now...say bye!"

"Bye!"The PPG said

"Cya!"Brick said

"Buh-bye"Boomer said

"I HATE YOU ALL! ESPICIALLY YOU QUEENBEE2000! GO JUMP IN A WELL!"Butch shouted

Thanks...I still love you Queenbee2000 3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the idea

I walked in smiling evily

"...whats with you?"Boomer asked

"You will find out next chapter...espically Brick and Butch"I said

"Oh thats just fucking great!"They both said

"Ok next person to curse has to eat a bowl of Mojos monkey poop!"I said tired

They got quiet

"anyway These are from superfun36...Bubbles Have you ever hurt someone out of malicious intent?"I asked

"No! I would never EVER-ok maybe once but Princess was about to stab octi!"She said

"Eh...ok?"Boomer said confused

"That purple stuffed animal she carries around"Blossom said

"OHHH ok"Boomer replied

"Ok next dare is for boomer"I look at the dare then at Boomer

"What is it?"He asked

I whisper"Punch Butch in the face after i give him his dare ok?"

He grinned widely"Gladly!"

"...Next is Buttercup either Go do...IT with butch or watch 10 dora episodes non-stop"I said a bit weireded out at the first one

"I HATE both of them but...Ill pick Butch..."she said b;ushing hard

"Woah...why exactly?"Brick questioned as Butch smirked

"At least ill actually have fun with it..."Buttercup said dragging butch into a room

"Have fun you two..."Blossom said

"Your sister is very...intresting"I said

"Yup"Bubbles stated

"Ok next is for Blossom Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings?"I asked

"Lord of the Rings!"She said

"Why?"Brick questioned

"I dont know i just find it intresting"Blossom shyly said

"Ok Brick have you ever stalked Blossom?"I asked

"...No"He said sounding quite convincing

"Sure brick keep telling yourself that"Boomer said

"Shut it Blondie!"Brick yelled

"Hahaha you guys are so funny!"I said laughing

Butch and Buttercup came out the room with there clothes and hair messed up

"COUGH COUGH COUGH!"i said nudging Boomer

He jumped"You gotta see someone about that"

"Shut it!"I said

Bubbles giggled

"Later near the end!"He whispered

I nodded and said "Ok anyway,From chapter 2 Butch mentioned a girlfriend who was it?...these are from luvdawinx"

He scoffed and said "Uh...Princess"

"EW!"Me His brothers and the ppg said

"Calm down it was when i was young and stupid"He said

"So not that long ago?"Bubbles said

"OOHHHHH!"Everyone said

He growled

"ok ok before someone gets hurt Brick kiss any girl here"I said

"NO!"

"You sure?"I asked

"Yes im sure!"he shouted

"Ok no turning back now...kiss Butch!"I said grinning evilly again

"...no"Butch said surprisingly calm

"Its his fault and there is no turning back now"i said

"NO NO NO!"Brick said

"Ill give you something later Bricky hehe"Blossom said winking

Brick smiled widely and went ove and kissed Butch...on the cheek

Butch eyes widened"..."

"Ok then...these are from iGal again Butch what was your thoughts on kissing Bubbles?"I asked before it got weird

"It was fabulous...i woulndt mind doing it again just so you know"He said winking at her

She blushed and Boomer said"Ok next please?"

"Someone is jelly..."Buttercup said

Bubbles blinked and stuck her tounge out"Im not jelly Bubbles"Boomer said

She put her tounge back in her mouth

"Uh...next is from luvdawinx again,Butch and Bubbles trade clothes!"I said said

"No! She is wearing a SKIRT!"He yelled

"Yeah his clothes probaly stinks too..."Bubbles said

"...Give me your clothes...NOW!"He said trying to rip them off

"AHHH HE IS ATTACKING ME!HELP SOMEONE!"She yelled

Boomer grabbed Butch and threw him to the ground while i comforted Bubbles

"Im sorry..."he said

"Ok um...Go change your clothes in like a bathroom stall or something"I said

Bubbles sniffed"O..OK"

Butch sighed and went to hug Bubbles and said "Im sorry that i hurt you...you just made me mad"

Boomer slightly went into the bathroom and switched clothes Butch came out with a jean skirt on and blue sparkely tank came out with a green hoodie on and Jeans plain...

"MY EYES THEY BURN!"Brick said teasingly

"SHUT IT!"Butch said blushing

"You look nice bubbles.."Boomer said ignoring his brother

"Thanks boomer!"Bubbles said giggling

"Ok next is for Boomer...you have to deflower one of the PPG"I said

His face flushed red"..."

"what does that mean?"Me and Bubbles asked at the same time

"Uh...something Boomer is about to do to one of you!"Butch said

"Ill look it up"I said taking out my laptop

I searched it up and my eyes widened(i seriously had to look this up and this was my reaction!)  
I motioned Bubbles over to had the same reaction

"Uh..."Brick said

"WELL! Looks like our time is up?"I nudge Boomer

"Oh,hey butch?Come here"Boomer said

He walked towards Boomer"Yeah?"

Boomer cocked back and punched Butch straight in the face knocking him out cold

"Cya!"Boomer said smiling

"...yeah bye?"The rest said a little scared now

"Dag...he can punch!"i said stepping back

O.O He can...I might make a story so expect the next chapter a little late?  
Not sure. Thanks for everthing BTW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the idea Bee is QueenBee200 btw!

"Hi guys!"I said smiling widely

"...Who is that?"Butch asked

"She is one of my friends her name is Bee...or QueenBee!"I smiled evilly

"Hey guys...Oh hello Brick Butch"Bee said grinning evilly

Butch and Brick went pale and stood there in shock

"I still love You guys By the way!"Bee said turning to Bubbles and Boomer

"What about us?!'Blossom and Buttercup asked

"Eh...kinda,not really"She replied

They scoffed and i said "Ok let the torturing begin!"I said motioning to Bee

"Oh! Right,girls please give brick a wedgie!"She stated grinning looking at Brick

"NO FAIR!"Brick shouted

"Shut up Brick before i make you!"Bee death glared him

Surprisingly he did just espicially Blossom was shocked

"Anyway...girls?"Bee motioned towards Brick

Buttercup automatically went up to Brick and gave him a Texas wedgie. She then pulled his underwear over his head"There!"She said

Bee high-fived her"Thanks! Next Butch has to ask out a random girl while wearing a dress!"

"NO YOU EVIL PERSON!"Butch yelled

"DO IT OR I WILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!"Bee yelled back

"...Fine"Butch said walking into the bathroom

"...I like you!"Bubbles said giggling

The rest stared at her confused

"Thanks!"Bee replied

Brick was still trying to pick out his wedgie from before"evil lady..."

"What was that bricky?"She asked

"Nothing!"He said hastily

Butch came out with a strapless red dress was long ebough to cover what would give away he was a actual guy.

Boomer was the first to burts out laughing,then Brick(who had finally picked out his wedgie)finally the girls.

Butch blushed"SHUT UP!ANYONE ELSE WHO LAUGHS WILL DIE!"

"Just do your stupid dare already!"Bee shouted at him

Butch growled then left the was walking down the street and cam across a blonde female with a tanktop on and sighed and walked up to her and said...

"Hello! Will you got out with me? Please?"He begged

The female blushed...Back to the room

Butch came in the door grumbling to himself.

"Uh...what happened to you?"I questioned

"The chick freaking slapped me that what!"He said showing the handmark on his face

Boomer couldnt help but snicker

"What so funny?!"Butch questioned angrily

"Oh nothing"Boomer said smiling a bit

"Ok um next is for Butch to eat poop!"Bee said laughing

"N-O NO!"he shouted

"Y-E-S!"Bee said,then put on a glove and shoved poop in his mouth making him swallow it

"ACK! GROSS! EW! DISGUSTING!"Buth yelled while running into the bathroom...again

"...ew"Buttercup,Brick and Blossom said while laughing

Bubbles and Boomer were just laughing their butts off while i was closing my eyes.I did not wanna see that

"Ok Buttercup why does Butch suck?"I asked

"Oh...well hes stupid, ,annoying,weak,"She said

About twenty minutes later...

"OK BUTTERCUP!"I said

"Oh sorry"She stated

I whisper into Blossoms ear while Bubbles is not looking"Go kiss Boomer!"

She shrugged and went up to just stared at he with one eyebrow raised.  
She did the exact thing Bubbles did to Butch. She pulled him by his shirt started kissing him. He was shocked and didn't move a muscle. She got a little more close with him and grabbed HIS butt. She then let go and walked next to Bee.

Everyones Jaw dropped,including Bubbles.

"...Not gonna ask"Brick said

"Ok i walk out the bathroom and i see her kissing him-"

"Don ask either Butch"Brick said

"...ok"he replied

"Anyway...Bubbles?"Bee was inturupted by Bubbles leaving the scene

"...whats up with her?"Butch asked

Bee and I faceplamed at the same time and said "IDIOT!"

Bubbles came back with octi in her hands"I needed octi,you can continue"

"Eh...ok these dares are from luvdawinx again!"I said cheerfully

"Er...wasnt she the one who told Boomer to deflower one of the girls?"Brick asked

"Yup and he still has to do it...but later ok?"I asked

"...sure"He said blushing very red

I sighed"ok lets these over with,Boomer come here!"

"What?"Boomer said walking towards me and Bee

We whispered"Flirt with Buttercup"

"Why?"He asked

"A dare"Bee said

"Ok?"He replied a bit curious

"What did they want?"Buttercup asked

"Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about Butterbabe" Boomer said while giving his famous hair flip

That made her blush and look tugged Octi's arms. Butch now realized what was going on and smirked

"Ok next dare is for Boomer again!"Bee said

"And what is it this time?"He asked a little annoyed

"You have to get turned into a kitten"I said smling while holding up a ray gun

His eyes widened "NO!"

I Shoot him anyway turning him into a blue cat with yellow streaks on his back"Too late!"

The girls awed while the boys just looked on not knowing what to ran up to Boomer and started cuddiling him.

"MEW!"Boomer meowed

"Bubbles you are gonna CHOKE him to death!"Buttercup said sounding a bit concerned.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup then at Boomer and lets go"Oh...I am sorry Boomer please forgive me" She said with a robot-tone in her voice

Boomer kitty ran to buttercup and started rubbing against her leg while purring

"Does he not like me? Whats wrong with me? Why does he like her? What does she have that I dont!?"Bubbles thought

"Ok hehehe next dare is for Buttercup,push Brick down a well"I stated

"With pleasure!"Buttercup said and dragged Brick by his hair to the nearest well and pushed him down it. She listened and was satisfied when there was a thump at the bottom. When she got back I turned Boomer back into a human. He ran straight fofr the bathroom.

He came back out and said"Hairball..."

Butch snickered

"Oh shush!"Boomer said

"Ok um...next dare Boomer has to get kissed by all the girls and tell who was the best one"I said nudging Buttercup

"Fine with me"Buttercup and Blossom said as they went up to him and kissed him one at a time

"I am not doing it. I am leaving"Bubbles said

We all looked at her "Why?"Bee asked

She started walking out the door"I just need some fresh-"Bubbles was soon cut off by Boomer. He pressed his lips against hers only for a few seconds, but it felt like forever for let go.

"...I can't choose they all were pretty good"Boomer said casually like nothing just happened

"Ok then? Uh...Boomer and Bubbles now have to get into tickle fight!"Bee said then whispered to Boomer "And when you are ontop of her kiss her for a few minutes"

Boomer let out a small growl and looked at Bubbles

"Uh...no thankyou?"She asked

Boomer smirked and pounced on Bubbles tickling her. She was laughing uncontrollably and struggling to get away.  
Boomer smiled softly at her. He liked to see her smile. He stop tickling her when he noticed that he was ontop of her and was inches away from her face. She looked up at him curious. He shocked her by planting a kiss on her lips again. The only diffrence this time was that he didnt stop. He slipped his tounge into her mouth as their breathing changed to a rapid pace.

"Ok thats enough Boomer!"I yelled covering my eyes

Boomer stopped"But i was having fun! Oh,well..."

"Ok that was uncalled for"Brick said

Bee kicked him in the back of the head" You are still suppose to be in that well!"She shouted

Brick fell to his knees and then pleaded" PLEASE! Please stop the torture! Ill do anything!"

"...Kiss my feet"She said

Brick blinked then shrugged and kissed Bees feet"There"

"Ok ill think about it!"Bee said smirking

"But but but but...fine"Brick said

"Ok next Butch has to kiss Blossom"Bee said

With no hesatation they kissed.

"...Ok? Brick listen to Justin Beiber!"I said handing him some head phones

"...Is this winx person like your twin Bee?"He asked snatching the headphones out of my hands

"Not that I know of but I like her!"Bee said smiling

"I dont"Brick said while putting the headphones on and sat in a dark corner

"Well then! Buttercup act girly for the rest of the round"I grinned

She sighed and said"Its not the worst thing that could happen"and she giggled

"This ought to be scary"Butch said looking at her

"Oh yeah that reminds me,Butch kiss a dog"Bee said

"How does THAT remind you of me kissing a dog?"Butch questioned

"I dont know but its a dare so do it!"Bee replied and held out a cute little puppy

Butch groaned and kissed the then licked his face leaving saliva on it

"Ew...I hate you Luvdawinx"He said using a napkin to wipe the spit up

"She hates you too...anyway bubbles are you ok?"I asked

"Yeah you seem quieter than usual"Blossom said

"Oh...no reason!"she stated

"Oh really? Ok then may i ask a question?"Blossom said

"Sure?"Bubbles stated

"Who is the better kisser? Butch or Boomer?"Blossom asked

Bubbles growled lowly and said" You kissed both of them too so why cant you figure it out on your own like the smarty you are?"

Blossom blinked "Excuse me?"

"Nothing Blossom"Bubbles giggle

"...lets change the subject"Brick said

"sure...Bubbles push Brick off a cliff"Bee said smiling widely

"Uh...i dont consent!"Brick said

Bubbles shrugged and tied Brick up. She then carried him to a tall cliff and kicked him off. "Done"she said

We all looked at her but Bee

"Thanks Bubbles!"Bee said

"Hm? No problem!"

"Well...this has been going on long enough say bye guys!"I said

"Bye, it was nice to be here! Dont worry Ill be back!"Bee said

"Oh no..."Blossom and Buttercup said

"KILL US!"Brick and Butch said

"Bye bye!"Bubbles said

"Cya"Boomer said

"Oh one more thing..is Luvdawinx as evil as Bee?"I asked

"Almost.."Butch said

"I thinks she is!"Brick yelled

"I like her!"Bee said

"You would..."Blossom said

I thank QueenBee2000 for letting me use her in this chapter.  
I also thank all of you who have read,reviewed etc. this story so far!  
I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the idea. Bee and Marley belong to Queenbee2000 and Luvdawinx

NOTE:I was out of town for a couple of days and then my computer wasnt working right an then family problems...so sorry for the lateness!

"So guys how did you like the last round?"I asked laughing

"I-"Butch stopped to make sure Bee wasnt anywhere"Hated it!"

"It was intresting..."Boomer said

"I hate luvdawinx more"Brick said

"Well too bad because she has more dares for you but lets start with LuvChipmuckPPGs dares first"I said

Brick and Butch groaned while the girls giggled and Boomer rolled his eyes

"Ok first one is for everyone to do the harlem shake!"I said laughing

"Sure?"The boys said

"At least its something that wont tortrue us!"Blossom said

"True"Buttercup stated

"Er...Can i film?"Bubbles asked

"NO! You have to be in it!"Blossom yelled

"Fine.."Bubbles said

"Ok lets do this!"I said getting out my phone

Time travel to the future!...

"Im NEVER doing that again"Bubbles said slightly blushing

"Hey at least no one had to hump you"Butch snickered

She blushed more "Next one please?!"

"Ok ok im posting that on youtube!"I stated trying to catch my breath from laughing "Next Brick has to Run over Buttercups phone and burn it to ashes"

"NO!"

Brick ignored Buttercup and got a steamroller and crushed her phone. He then used his lazer eyes to burn it,

"Too late!"Brick said smiling

"Ill buy you a new one..."I said not wanting her to get angry

"Really? Ok..."Buttercup stated

"Yeah,Next Buttercup do you still have you blanket?"I asked

"...I sleep with it"Buttercup replied

Butch snickered and asked"Really?"

"SHUT UP! It helps me sleep at night"she said shyly

"Eh...oh and another one Boomer do you like Bubbles?"I asked

"That was soon to come i guess"Brick said

Boomer ducked down to wear the table he was at hid his face and said "Y-yeah shes pretty cool...pretty cool" He blushed

"Ohhhh someone has a crush!"Butch said

"SHUT IT BUTCH!"Boomer yelled rising from the table with a huge blush across his face

"Calm down Boomer!"I said

He growled lowly and sat in a corner.

"Anyway these dares are from iGal Bubbles who was your first kiss with?"I asked

"Uh...Taka-chan"She said while blushing slightly

"Aw you two would make a cute couple"Blossom stated

"Eh...i dont like him any more"Bubbles replied

"Well,lets go to the next one. Butch do you like Bubbles or Blossom more?"I asked

"Blossom,because she is a LOT tougher"He said with no hesatation

"...i can be tough!"Bubbles protested

"Nah,No you cant now silence!"Butch demanded

"...Um ok? Blossom take Octi away from Bubbles"I stated

"Come near me and Octi and i will rip your freaking head off your body sell it to a serial killer for stabbing practice..."Bubbles said

I laughed"Ah, i love it when she is all hardcore and junk. Next Buttercup kick Butch where the sun dont shine"

Instantly she got up and kicked very hard. Since she is a good soccer player it hurt WAY more thatn it should of.

"..."Butch went pale and fell to the ground. He finally let a loud scream as one tear rolled down his cheek.

The boys winced as the girls just fell over laughing,

"Oh...Next,Butch watch Little Things by One Direction"I said

"NO LET ME!"Blossom suggested while jumping up and down

"...yeah let her!"Butch said

"Nah!"I said pushing Him in a room with spearkers on playing that song

"Ok next please?"Boomer said

"Oh yeah! Brick has to say a poem to Buttercup saying how cute she is."I said looking directly at her

"...Eh?"Brick asked confused

"You heard me boy!"I yelled

He sighed and thought that it was just better to get it over with.

He started," You are beautiful Not only because of the curve of your hips Or the shape of your body Not only because of the fullness of your lips Or the curl of your eye lashes You are beautiful because you want to be You are beautiful because God made you that way You are beautiful because in your eyes There is no one more beautiful than you. You are beautiful because you have a heart And that is a beautiful thing You are beautiful because you have a brain And that is a beautiful thing You are beautiful because you give advice And that is a beautiful thing You are beautiful because you want to be You are beautiful because God made you that way You are beautiful because in your eyes There is no one more beautiful than you. You are beautiful because you have confidence You are beautiful because you have determination and wit You are beautiful because you have goals and you plan to reach them You are beautiful because you are always there to lend a helping hand You are beautiful because you want to be You are beautiful because God made you that way You are beautiful because in your eyes There is no one more beautiful than you... "

"AWWWW"Bubbles and Blossom both said

"Well look at you Brick!"I said surprised

"...T-thanks i guess"Buttercup said blushing

Brick blushed also

"Ok enough with this mushy sh...stuff"Butch said annoyed coming out of the closet

"Nope Boomer make up a song for Bubbles describing how much you love her"I said as he flushed red

"B-b-but i dont love her...but ok"Boomer stated blushing

He thought then started "The true meaning of love Is for You to Know For you would see it in my eyes And it is simply bound to grow For each passing day Is just a chance for me To show how much love And care I have for thee. Every moment I keep thinking of you My friends call me crazy and a fool But they are too naive to know How beautiful and sweet you are That made seeds of love to have sown. Every moment you are away from me I have the strangest urge to simply flee To the arms that do always tempt And assure me that You would always be my friend. Every time you look at me Butterflies start dancing in my tummy I keep smiling without any reason to glory I have gone mad, my friends worry When I am away from you It is just a time to wait and watch For the next moments of togetherness That we can manage I have never felt this before I know it is the same for you But it is a wonderful feeling That I don't mind Getting used to. Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,  
Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles,  
Beguiles my heart, I know not why,  
And yet, I'll love her till I die~"He sang

"AWWWW!"Blossom squealed while Buttercup covered her ears

He blushed and looked down as Bubbles just stared at him. She then got up and glomped him causing him to fall to the floor with her on top

"That just so sweet!"Bubbles said while crying tears of joy.

I blinked"Wow that was very nice"

"Didnt think you could sing like that"Butch and Brick said

"Didnt know he knew those big words"Buttercup teased

"Shut it.."Boomer said still blushing

"Ok! While they enjoy their cuddle on the floor...Blossom wet willie Bubbles"I stated

Blossom smirked and put her finger in her mouth and went over to Bubbles. She then stuffed her finger in the poor childs ear.

"AHHHH!"Bubbles yelled

"Sorry sis it was a dare"Blossom stated

Bubbles eyes began to tear up. Blossom got scared and began to comfort her while apologizing.

"...Anyway all of you have to watch Kaze to Ki no Uta!"I said smiling widely

"Um, ok?"Brick asked a bit concerned

When the anime was finished the guys were twitching and Blossom and Buttercup had a perverted smile on their face.

"They make a cute couple!"Bubbles said

"...they are both guys Bubbles"I said looking at her

"...But-"Bubbles was interupted

"Opinions?"I asked

"It was terrible"Brick and Butch said

"Gilbert looks like Boomer!"Blossom shouted

"DONT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"Boomer yelled not wanting to be compared to him

"...ok..."Blossom said shrinking down a bit

"I liked it alot!"Buttercup said with the grin still on her face

"It was intresting..."Bubbles stated

"Ok... now reenact a small scene from what you just saw"I said looking at the boys

"NO!"They shouted

"Ok... Marley?"I motioned

"Marley?"They questioned

A girl holding flamethrowere came in and smirked as she said "Other known as luvdawinx"

The rest eyes widened. Marley pulled the trigger and fire went everywhere. Only burning Boomer and Bubbles a little

"Thanks!"I said

"No prob! Call me when you need to"Marley said walking out the door

"WHAT THE FREAK!"Buttercup said managing not to curse

"If you dont do the dare or answer the truth she will come out"I stated

"Ok next eat your least fav food"

They groaned as their worst fav food appeared infront of them.

Brick had celary

Blossom had ham

Butch had broccoli

Buttercup had fried rice

Boomer had onion rings

And Bubbles had curry

"Ok lunch time!"I grinned as they started eating a plate full of their food

"...You are very strange Boomer"Blossom said looking at his plate

"Your face is strange!"Boomer snapped at her then continued eating his plate full of food

She was flabergasted but decided he wasnt worth it

"...Ok next are from iGal, Bubbles go skinny dipping..."I said as my eyes widened

"OK!...whats that?"She asked confused

We all looked at Boomer who was blushing as he said"...swimming naked"

Bubbles blinked a couple of times then shrugged "Ok where is the nearest lake?" and at that all our mouths dropped

"u..uh down the street to the left"I stated

Bubbles went inside the bathroom and came out in a robe "Can someone come with me?" she asked

"I WILL!"Butch shouted and grabbed her arm and went outside

"Ill murder him..."Boomer said to himself

"Ok that was...Next one! Brick do you miss your hat?"I asked

"OF COURSE!"He yelled/fake cried

"OK now Boomer put take Blossom's hair bow"I stated

"...ok?"Boomer said going over to her and snatching her hair bow from her

"Now put it on!"Buttercup said

He shrugged and put the bow on his head while sitting back down

"He actually did it...Ok now where is butch? I need him"I sataed looking around

Right on time, Bubbles came back in(with a robe on) and Butch came back in following her with a nosebleed

"I love you iGal"Butch stated

"...i dont"Boomer mumbled to himself

"Ok anyway next these are from your favorite person...Queenbee2000!"I said with a smirk on my face

They all groaned except Boomer and Bubbles.

"Ok next Blossom kick Brick in the...area"I said

"I would be delighted to!"Blossom said and went up to him and kicked him fell to the ground and screamed in pain

The boys winced in pain

"Ouch...that gotta hurt"I said

"Chick you wouldn't know how it feels!"Butch yelled

"I do its like getting your breast punched or slapped"I said shrugging

"...Nevermind then"Butch replied

"Moving on...Brick and butch have to say that queenbee2000 is the best chick in the world"I stated

"NO!" they shouted

"Oh Mar-"I was caught off by a hand over my mouth

"SHHHHHH FINE!"Butch said

They both sighed and said "QueenBee2000 is the best chick in the world!" They then forced a fake smile

"Thats one creepy smile...ok anyway next Buttercup B...I dont wanna curse...Bit slap Butch"I hesitated

"Oh i got you"She said and went up to butch who wasn't even listening to me. She then 'bit' slapped him straight across the face leaving a hand mark

"OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"He yelled

"...a dare"Buttercup said innocently

All he did was growl and almost pounce on her but he stopped

"Uh...scary. Next Bee gets to shave Bricks and Butchs hair. Bee come on out, you too Marley!"I said smirking as they both came out

They first looked at eachother then back at me"..."

"Oh yeah i forgot to do Marleys dare off shaving Buttercup and Butchs hair so...Bee gets Brick and Marley gets Butch and Bc"I stated

"Ok with me"Bee said

"Yeah me too"Marley agreed

They both surronded the three with a black aura and began shaving their heads

"Hold still Bricky!"Bee stated while laughing

"Stop squirming you two!"Marley shouted

"..."The rest of us just stood their watching

As they finished they stepped back in fell to the floor laughing followed by Blossom and Boomer

"Woah...um thats eh..."I said not knowing what to actually say

"...Wow"Bubbles stated

Their eyes started twitching as they got up and face them two. Automatically Marley and Bee held a chainsaw an a flamethrower

"W..well while these guys are fighting...leave?" I asked

The rest nodded and darted out the door.

"Ok...thanks guys i am soooooo sorry i didnt uptate sooner! Forgive? Ok guys say bye!"I said

"Bye!"Bubbles said

"And Brick really cared about his hair...Oh bye"Blossom said

"Uh...cya"Boomer said

"You STILL have to de-flower one of them boomer"I sai winking

He blushed like crazy and shouted "SHUT UP!"

Bye...please forgive? I feel so bad! =(


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the idea =3 I DONT OWN THE SONGS!THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS X3

"Hey g...um guys lets start shall we?" I asked not looking at Brick Butch or Buttercup

"Sure..."Boomer stated feelnig a bit uneasy.

"Good the first one is from TomboyPassion,Blossom torture Boomer"I said

"Uh i dont consent?"Boomer said

"Yeah you do now come on!"Blossom said while dragging him into a room.

"Good luck!"Bubbles said giggling

"Hope he lives~ Next Bubbles beat the crap out of Butch over there"I stated pointing to him

"Uh...i rather not mess with him right now"Bubbles whispered to me.

"Right...um lets move on to iGals-"I was cut off by Boomer screaming and running for his life.

"THAT CHICK IS CRAZY HELP!"He yelled

"Blossom enough!"Buttercup finally said

"...ugh! Fine!"She said pouting a bit

"...Im not gonna ask. As i was saying lets move on to iGals question"

"Whooo~"Butch said

"Buttercup kick Boomer where-"I was cut off again by Buttercup kicking Boomer where the sun dont shine. He fell straight to the ground screaming in pain. After a while he got back up.

"I hate you...so much"Boomer said in a bit of a high pitch voice

Brick snickered and Boomer death glared him.

"OK! Blossom make Boomer watch the Vow!"I said giving her a remote. She took it out my hand and dragged Boomer into the room AGAIN.

"Poor Boomie"Bubbles said

"Ok...you know what?"I said tired of looking at the bald people(i love bald people btw! o.o)I zapped Butch Brick and Buttercup with a hair ray i stole from the professer.

"Thankyou!"They all said simutaniously

"No problem! Now Butch go on a date with Bubbles"I said while pushing both of them out the door.

"Bu-"Bubbles tried to say but was pushed out the door.

"OK! Next are from Bee" I said while smirking.

"Oh great!"Butch hisses through his teeth

"Do you want her to come out?"I asked

"NO NO NO!"He chanted

"Shell come out next time dont worry! Anyway i need bubbles here!"I said looking around

"Shes on a date remember?"Blossom said while walking out the room with Boomer

"How did you hear me?"I asked

"Date?"Boomer asked

"I just did"Blossom said shrugging

"Who is she dating?"Boomer said

"Bubbles got dared to go on a date with Butch" Buttercup said a bit angry

Boomer's eye twitched a bit but he just sat down. About thirty minutes passes by and we saw Butch and Bubbles walking in

"How was the date?"Brick asked

"It was...intresting"Butch stated

"It was wonderful...but it didnt feel like a date just a little hang out session"Bubbles stated

"Hmmmm ok now ppg beat up butch!"I said and they did as lazered him up the butt(ow) Bubbles sent a energy blast straight to his face and Buttercup with all her force kicked him in the back of his head.

"DAMN IT THAT FREAKING HURT!"He yelled while holding his head. The rest of us chuckled

"NEXT! Bubbles get into a bikini"I said holding while pulling her into the bathroom with me. Of course the others are gonna listen in

"Ok now put this on! and flirt with Butch"I said while whiserping the last part

"Are you kidding!?"She yelled

"Ok fine ill put it on just get out!"She said while pushing me out

The others had already went back to acting like they weren't doing anything as i was pushed out.

"Jeez! Anyway Boomer how did you feel about Butchs and Bubbles date?"I asked

"If he hurt her...I mean as long as she is happy i am happy"He said while forcing a smile on his face

"Mhmm"Brick said

Bubbles walked out of the bathroom in a blue bikini that was purposly too tight for her "Eh...I dont like this"She said

"Well I do!"The rrb said while covering their nose bleed. She blushed and sat down next to Butch.

"Well hello there"He said while wrapping his arm around her. She blushed at first but leant in and put her hand on his thigh."Hey Butchie"She giggled

Boomer growled and Buttercup scoffed"Jealus you two?"I asked.

"NO!"They both yelled while blushing

Bubbles giggled and got a bit closer to Butch while tounching his hand. He smiled and blushed a little.

"Woah did Butch the perv just blush?"Brick asked while smirking.

"I think someone has a wittle crush!"Blossom said teasingly.

"I-I DO NOT!"He yelled while blushsing still.

Bubbles giggled and snuggled with him some more. "Ok next one please?"she asked

"...Yeah Boomer gets to go to the cookie store with Bee"I stated as Bee came out

He blinked a few times and gave a childish smile "OK! Lets go!" he said as he grabbed Bee's hand and pulled her out the door

"Ok guess im going now?"She said

"well...Brick are you and Bee cool?"I asked

"Eh...shes alright i guess"He answered

"She will be happy to hear that. Bc do you like Butch?"I asked

"N-NO!"She stated firmily while blushing

"Thats not what you say in your sleep~"Blossom cooed

"Shut it red-head!"Buttercup yelled

"Ok the-"I was cut off by Brick

"You say ok alot"He stated

"Shuddap! Theses are from Marley again"I said while glaring at Brick

"Greeeeaaaaat"Butch said

Boomer and Bee walked back in with Boomer holding a cookie in his hand. "We are back!"he said giving his goofy smile again

"Aw hes so cute!"I said as he nommed on his cookie

"Lets just do this please?"Blossom asked impatiently

"Fine...Boomer deflower one of them or reenact a scene from Kaze to Ki no Uta"I said

"...um I um..."He stuttered

"Reenact? Ok Buttercup will be your partner while we watch."I said while pulling out a chair for everyone to sit in.

"Excuse me?"Buttercup asked while Boomer stood there wide-eyed

"Do the scene at the end when they kissed"I said while grabbing some pop-corn

"Uh..."Boomer didnt know what to say

"Take your shirt off Boomer!"Blossom yelled

"...why?"He asked

"Because Gilbert showed his chest you have to too"She said while smirking

He stared at Blossom for a while but then just unbottoned the top of his shirt while muttering something. The girls stared for a while but sooned snapped out of it

"U-Uh anway start from where Serge says i need to talk to you"I said

The both nodded

"I need to talk to you, Boomer. Put your shirt back on and face me."Buttercup said looking away

"I already told you I don't like it when you give me orders like that. I don't know what you have to say, but I don't want to hear it."Boomer said while sitting on the bed "You're a phony, a betrayer of justice."

Buttercup stared at the ground "Boomer, I was wrong before. But to offer your body up to Blossom to make me jealous..."Buttercup said

(In the audience Blossom eyes widened as we held in our laughter)

Boomer's eyes widened and threw his shoe at Butterup "To make you jealous?" He laughed while crossing his leg on the bed."Don't make me laugh. What I do with Blossom has noting to do with any interest I may have in you!"

"So you are saying you actually enjoy those things you do with Blossom?!" Boomer's eyes widen and smiles wide, he laughed hard.

"'Enjoy' she says..." Boomer lifted his head up "I do enjoy it." He twists body upwards and sort of waves his hands in the air "I enjoy kissing and holding" He turns head to her and puts his hands down "Holding means more than just a hug. You understand, right? His left hand moves to right side so that he is now chest down on bed "Caressing... Kissing... Filling my body up with lust. And then... "He sits back up and then stands up "And then...

Buttercup steps back and uses back of right hand to caress Buttercups right cheek, and she opens her eyes again to push his arm away while Boomer leans in closer. "Stop. That's enough, Boomer."Boomer abruptly wraps his arms around her waist to kiss her but Buttercup tries to push him away

Buttercup shakes her head while Boomers arms are still around her waist "Buttercup... Don't run away..."Buttercup sighed and ended up unresisting "That's right... Give in"

They two kiss as Buttercup holds onto curtain with left arm and wraps around Boomer's neck with the right arm, but soon lets go of curtain.  
The two have a very romantic kiss as the audience claps.

"BRAVO BRAVO!"One person yelled

Brick whispered to me "Since when did all these people come here?"I shrugged while still clapping

Buttercup and Boomer both bowed while blushing "Never doing that again..."

"Just be lucky you didnt have to do it with a guy"Bubbles giggled

That made Boomer wince a bit "...I am grateful"

"Ok next! That was wonderful btw...The rrb must kiss their favorite ppg on the lips"I said sighing

"With pleasure"The said as they went over to the ppg and kissed kissed Bc,Brick kissed Blossom and Boomer kissed Bubbles

"Awww...you guys should have mixed it up!"I whined

They all shrugged and Buttercup said"Ewww i have Butch cooties!"

He scoffed and i stated"Hmpf,Now Buttercup strangle Bri-"I was already cut off...again...by Buttercup pouncing on Brick. She took him by his neck and squeezed hard while shaking him.  
His face started turning blue and I grabbed Buttercup and pulled her off. "DONT KILL HIM!"I yelled

"Heh ok fine...later~"She said as i gave a 'really?' look to her

"Hm...next are from angelcake1236...Guys play the knife game until somebody wins?...Ok you heard her!"I stated handing them each a knife

They started...

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop.  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off.  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out.  
But all the same I play this game, 'cause that's what it's all about.  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!  
I'm picking up the speed,  
and If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."Boomer started

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop.  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off.  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out.  
But all the same I play this game, 'cause that's what it's all about.  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!  
I'm picking up the speed,  
and If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."Butch said almost hitting his ring finger

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop.  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off.  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out.  
But all the same I play this game, 'cause that's what it's all about.  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!  
I'm picking up the speed,  
and If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to DAMMIT!"Brick shouted after he stabbed his pointer finger.

"hehe at least you cant point and tell us what to do anymore"Boomer shot him a death glare

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop.  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off.  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out.  
But all the same I play this game, 'cause that's what it's all about.  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!  
I'm picking up the speed,  
and If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."Butch said

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop.  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off.  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out.  
But all the same I play this game, 'cause that's what it's all about.  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!  
I'm picking up the speed,  
and If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."Boomer said

We all sighed and sat down

"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop.  
If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off.  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out.  
But all the same I play this game, 'cause that's what it's all about.  
Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!  
I'm picking up the speed,  
and If I hit my fingers then my hand will FUCK!"Butch yelled as he stabbed the middle of his hand

"Owchie..."The rest of us said as Boomer silently cheered to himself. We patched up Butch and Brick's hands and continued

"Um...now paly Slenderman"I said

They shrugged and started went first and got 5 got got got got didnt want to play

"Bubbles you got to"I said

"Nope im not peeing my pants!"She said while pouting

"...Ill let you do my hair?"I asked

Her eyes widened and began playing. She got 7 pages before she accidently turned around and Slender was right there. She accidently used her sonic scream to scream causing our ears to bleed.

"Dang it Bubbles! You hurt!"I said while chuckling

"Surprised she got 7..."Boomer stated

"Me these are from Bee again...Oh Bee~"I called out and she came.

"Now I dare butch to dive in a pool of sharks!"She stated with that evilish grin she gets.

He gulped but didnt want to knows her a bit TOO sighed and looked around"...There is no sharks."  
I snapped my fingers and there it was."I hate you!"He yelled at me "Love you too butchiepoo!"I yelled back He jumped in and imediantly started swimming away from the sharks"HELP ME!"He shouted

"Hmmmmm nope!"Bee said sticking out her tounge

"Ok any more?"I asked

"Well...Brick, I feel like getting Butch Angry, so u and me will go egg Butchs car later ok?"She asked

"Fine with me"Brick shrugged

"NO!"Butch said hopping out the tank."YOU CAN MESS WITH ME BUT NOT MY BABY!"He shouted

"Ok listen Butch! , I really hate u, right now, so I dare u to get in a cage by a wild bear. Unless u want my forgivness, kiss my feet and say sorry."She said sternly

He looked at Bee then at her feet. He sighed and bent down to kiss her feet"Please forgive me Bee. Im s-s-sorry"He said

Bee smirked and cockliy said."You are forgiven"

"Eh...Ok um well that was very intresting i guess?"Blossom said

"Oh and Blossom no more talking..I dare you"Bee said glaring at her

"She can only talk when someone dares her"I stated and Bee rolled her eyes

"Can we move on?"Brick asked

"Grumpy~ Sure these are from BlackDragonWolf."I said

"Nice name!"Buttercup said

"I know right...now Brick,If Butch & Boomer were both about to die & you could only save one, who would it be?"I asked

"Hmmm well i would let them both die. Its not fair for me to save one and not the other"Brick said as Butch and Boomer shot him a death glare

"Sweet,What a nice brother now Blossom,are you still a virgin & if not, who was your first?"I asked a bit hesitantly

She blushed and shook her head and pointed to her mouth

"Mhmm she cant talk...well Boomer,Do you have a diary, if so let Nomaster12 read it outloud."

He blushed a bit then looked confused. "Who is that person?"

"Me!"I waved

"Well...n-no i dont have a diary"He stuttered

Bee held up a book and handed to me."There you go! And one more thing are me and you cool Brick?"She asked

"Yeah we cool"Brick stated

"...where did Boomer go?"Bubbles asked

"He left but he'll be back!"Buttercup said

"Anyway AHEM!...'January 28, I hate them soooo much. They irritate me. Sometimes I wish we wernt even related. February 14,...Butch is gonna kill me!  
Why did she do that!? I really hope he doesnt find out.I mean its not my fault Buttecup kissed me I think i might have even liked it...' WOAH! Buttercup what are you and Boomer doing behind our backs!"I questioned as she blushed

"U-uh its something i rather not talk about..."Buttercup said

Bubbles and Butch were pissed off but you could only tell Butch was. "Boooommmmerrr~ Come back!"I said He was hiding behind the couch the whole time."Er...that was last year i dont write in it anymore"He said looking quite embarresed

"Uh huh sure. Now Bubbles,Give Octi to Princess or flash Butch."I said then she asked "What does flash mean?"

"Show him your ta-tas"Bee shouted from the kitchen while getting some cookies

"Oh...ok i dont like this but i hate princess even more soooo..."She untied the bikini top and gave Butch and only butch a flash. Then again with the nosebleed

"Perverted boy!Next is from "I stated

"Love your name and you already!"Buttercup said

"Eh...you wont buttercup kiss both brick and boomer and then to slap butch"I said. She first went up to Butch and slapped him.

"THE ABUSE RETURNS!"he yelled. Well laughed. Then she went up to Brcik and Boomer and kissed them."There done"She said

Blossom and Bubbles growled lowly. I said. "butch do you like buttercup? Buttercup do you like butch?"Their faces flushed red

"Yo girl if you do ima laugh!"Bee said teasingly

"Um-I i do but not like THAT. Hes a good punching bag..."She said while blushing hard

Butch's face went from red to normal"HEY! Im not a punching bag!"He yelled

"Before we have a fight lets move on shall we?...Looks like LuvchimpmucksPPG wanst you guys to sing."I said

"What?"They all questioned

"Blossom: Fireflies by Owl City Bubbles: As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber Buttercup: Live While We're Young by One Direction Brick: Get Like Me by the School Gyrls Boomer: Wide Awake by Katy Perry Butch: Starships by Nicki Minaj"I said

They shrugged and i said."Ok the reds go first then Greens then blues"

"Oh just color code us"Buttercup said

"Shut it..."I said back

"You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep 'Cause they'd fill the open air And leave tear drops everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed The disco ball is just hanging by a thread I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems Leave my door open just a crack 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"Blossom sang beautifully

We clapped"Nice! Now brick sing."I commanded

"Ugh!...She can't get like me No boy, I could be Your everything, oh She on my frequency Can't compete Without my energy, no She ain't got the powers up 'cause oh I got that super girl love If she's a star then I'm the sky So let me light your world up She got my moves No matter what she do She can't get like me She got no music Tryna check my grove But she can't get like me She can't get like me Could it be The way I move my feet? Oh It's my chemistry I can't help it That I'm so unique, so unique She ain't got the powers up 'cause oh I got that super girl love If she's a star then I'm the sky So let me light your world up She got my moves No matter what she do She can't get like me She got no music Tryna check my grove But she can't get like me She can't get it like me Spit it like me Did it like me Dance to the baseline Moving my waistline Don't waste time Let me see you just go Who that be?  
SG, with the girl MC Fresh like we Wet like me Bet your girlfriend Can't get like me She don't like it She don't like it That you're hip in the scene She keep trying She keep trying But she can't get like me She got my moves No matter what she do She can't get like me She got no music Tryna check my grove But she can't get like me She can't get it Like I can If you can then Do that dance I think I can I think I can I think I can I know I can She can't get it Like I can If you can then Do that dance I think I can I think I can I think I can I know I can!"Brick sang...

We all tumbled over in laughter.'BWUAHAHAHA!"He blushed and growled

"S-sorry Brick but that was funny!Now Butch is up next"His laughter turned into a low growl

"Red one Let s go to the beach, each Let s go get away They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by The Patr n, own, let s go get it on The zone, own, yes I m in the zone Is it two, three, leave a good tip I ma blow all my money and don t give two shits I m on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more,  
Til I can t stand Get on the floor, floor Like it s your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can t stop cause we re so high Let s do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let s do this one last time Can't stop...  
We re higher than a motherfucker Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that And I ain t paying my rent this month I owe that But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like That's our life, there s no end in sight Twinkle, twinkle little star Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray Now spend all your money cause today's pay day And if you re a G, you a G, G, G My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki Get on the floor, floor Like it s your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can t stop cause we re so high Let s do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let s do this one last time Can't stop...  
We re higher than a motherfucker Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can t stop cause we re so high Let s do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let s do this one last time Can't stop...  
We re higher than a motherfucker!"Butch saang/rapped

"Wow...hi Nicki!"Boomer teased and Butch flipped him off

"Oh calm down! Now Buttercup go"I said and she sighed

"Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the windows down Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never Don't overthink, just let it go And if we get together, yeah get together Don't let the pictures leave your phone Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Tonight let's get some And live while we're young And girl, you and I We're about to make some memories tonight I wanna live while we're young We wanna live while we're young Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young C'mon, young wanna live, wanna live wanna live while we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young Tonight let's get some And live while we're young"Buttercup sang

"How do you know everyword to that?"Butch questioned

"...I have Blossom in my family..."She simply stated

"HEY!"Blossom yelled

"Ok,ok Boomer sing!"I said

"I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreaming for so long I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet 'Til I woke up on On the concrete Falling from cloud nine Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine I'm wide awake Not losing any sleep I picked up every piece And landed on my feet I'm wide awake Need nothing to complete myself, no I'm wide awake Yeah, I am born again Out of the lion's den I don't have to pretend And it's too late The story's over now, the end I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet 'Til I woke up on On the concrete Falling from cloud nine I'm crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight I'm falling from cloud nine I'm wide awake Thunder rumbling Castles crumbling I'm wide awake I am trying to hold on I'm wide awake God knows that I tried Seeing the bright side I'm wide awake I'm not blind anymore...  
I'm wide awake I'm wide awake Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine I'm crashing from the high You know I'm letting go tonight I'm falling from cloud nine I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake"He sang

We clapped"Good job!"I said

"At least I didnt have to sing about-"Boomer was cut off

"Shut it blondie!"Brick yelled

I poked Brick and said "Calm down man...Now go Bubbles"I said

"Do-"She was aslo cut off

"YES!"We all said as she sighed

"As long as you love me We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning But hey now , you know, girl We both know it's a cruel world But I will take my chances As long as you love me We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl I'll be your Hova You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl So don't stress , don't cry , we don't need no wings to fly Just take my hand As long as you love me We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me Yo, B-I-G I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there Girl you know I got you Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" Cameras point and shoot Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you Than to go ahead and start with someone new As long as you love me As long as you love me We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke As long as you love me I'll be your platinum , I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love As long as you love, love, love, love me As long as you love me As long as you love, love, love, love me As long as you love, love, love, love me As long as you love me As long as you love me"She sang

"Wow...you KILLED Big Sean's part!"Buttercup and Bee said

"That was...wow..."The rest of us just said

I yawned and stated "WELP! Thats all the time we have for now! Say bye!"

"Bye!"Blossom and Brick said

"Peace!"Bee said

"Cya"Boomer said

"Bye bye~"Bubbles said

"Oh and Boomer will be De-flowering Bubbles tonight!"I said and ran

"WHAT!?"They both yelled and started chasing after me

...Welp...Love you all. AGAIN THE SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! Bee belongs to QueenBee2000. OW MY FREAKING FINGERS! .


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the idea Ima make Butch a little less perverted in this one!

"And we are back!"I yelled

"And we're right next to you!"Brick yelled back

"OK!"I yelled again while sticking my tounge out at him

"Uh...may i ask who is that?"Blossom asked pointing

"Oh this is BDW or BlackDragonWolf"I said

"Oh your the dude with the cool name!"Buttercup exclaimed

He nodded in agreement "Yup im that dude and i have a few things to s-"

"Can a dragon be a wolf at the same time?"Butch asked

"You will get interupted alot..."I said patting him on the shoulder

"I see...as i was saying before i was RUDLEY interupted. I would like to say that 1. Thanks for the compliment Buttercup, it's my X-Box tag."He stated proudly

"You are now my Best friend!"Buttercup said while shaking his hand and he glady shook back

"Next 2. I am not a pervert, I thought of something I thought Bubbles would never do, she's in my top five favorite characters behind Butch, Brick Buttercup, & pretty much tied with Boomer"He said cheerfully

"Sure you aren't~"I cooed

"IM NOT!"He yelled

"Ok ok carry on with your little speech...perv"Butch said snickering and BDW glared at him

"3. My girlfriend wanted me to say that she thinks that Buttercup helped me decide what kind of women I like, because she has an attitude like Buttercup, cares about her family & friends, never backs down, & she's constantly pushing herself to get better; so thanks Buttercup, you have my eternal respect & thanks."He said blushing a bit

"Well you are welcome! Tell your girlfriend I said Hey gurl!"She said smiling widely

He chuckled and said "Will do...the final thing i wanna say is that I never knew you were a player Boomer.I thought it would be Butch or Brick but I was proved wrong."

"I am not! I-Its just that um well first Blossom kissed me! I was caught off gaurd not to mention she grabbed my butt i didnt grab hers...next when I had to kiss them it was because of the dare and to be honest with you im scared what will happen to me if i dont do it..."He said more quiet than usual

"Still...your a player"BDW replied

"Please he couldnt be a player if he tried!"Butch said laughing

"The only thing he could play is hide n' seek!"Brick said laughing too

That comment made Blossom and Buttercup giggle

"Thats..."Bubbles tried to say

"Mean..."I finished

"Er...well um I have a dare now. Eat a bowl of gumbo!"He said

"What the heck is that?"Butch asked and I presented them all with a bowl of gumbo

"...Im not eating that"Blossom prtested

Boomer and Bubbles was the first to start the rest shrugged and started eating they finished they wiped their mouths and I asked "How did it taste?"

"Great!"The girls exclaimed

"Delecious..."The boys said

"Glad you like it! Now Ill be back~"He said while doing a fist pump and backing up to the curtain

"...Nice exit"I said

He popped his head back out"Thanks!"

"Anyway...Bee?"I called out

"Thats my name dont wear it out! Now since me and Butch and Brick are cool, I might as well take it out in there counterparts!"She said evilly

"Why!?"They asked

"Because i can...now i dare Buttercup to sit on a porcipine!"She said

"Not my butt! I use that for things!"She yelled

"Like what?"Bee asked

"...sitting i guess"She shrugged

"Well you have to do it or I will get Marley and me to shave your hair again. No Nomaster12 will not help you"She protested

"Guys...call me Luna ok?"I asked bringing out a porcupine

They nodded as i placed it down. Buttercup whimpered and squated over Bee pushed her down causing her to sit on it. She yelled loudly and jumped back up.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"She said over and over again picking out the pines from her butt

Bee chuckled and tied blossom to a chair and said "Brick u may burn something valuable of Blossoms"

"NO!"She protested

Brick smirked and took Blossom's Bow from her hair and used his lazer vision to burn it"You were too old for that anyway"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"She said making the chair rock back and forth

Bee said "Calm your tits now,Buttercup u must eat a tub of old Mayo!"

She whimpered again "But im still picking out the pines!"

Bee rolled her eyes "Fine fine now Blossom wear a chicken suit"

Blossom sighed knowing she couldnt get out of this one and went to go came out in a chicken suit... all cracked up laughing even Boomer

"O-ok"Bee said trying to cath her breath "here bubbles take this"Bee said handing her 10000 dollars in a purse so no one would get suspecious.

"Thanks!"Bubbles said cheerfully

"Next here Boomer have these"She said giving him 50 bars of chocolate as he nommed them

"Thanks your the best!"He said

"Thanks and Butch, I will be taking u guys out to dinner why'll we discuss Blossoms and Buttetcups weaknesses!"

"Im beginning to like her more and more"They both said while smiling

"Whoot! Bubbles, who do u find more attractive, Brick or Butch."Bee asked

Bubbles blushed slightly and said"Um...Butch"

He smirked and Brick rolled his eyes

"Next Butch, would u ever want to date Bubbles?"She asked. Boomer went into a different room by then

"Yeah i would"

Bubbles blushed and said "anymore?"

"Yup BOOMER GET YOUR BOOTY OUT HERE!"She yelled and he listened. She asked "Boomer are u jelly of Butch?"

His eye twitch a little "Maybe..."

"HA KNEW IT!"She said

Butch's smile widened

Boomer pouted and sat down on a couch

I just stood there akwardly as usual

"Blossom and Buttercup do u hate me? If u do...I DONT GIVE A CRAP."Bee asked

"YES WE DO!"They yelled

"Like i said I DONT GIVE A CRAP!"She yelled back and cleared her throath "Final one Do you boys find me fun to hang around?"

"Heck yeah!"They said

"Yeah i know im awesome! Ok thats it for now. Ima just...sit...right here on the couch"Bee said as she took a seat next to Boomer

"Lets bring out Marley!"I said while She came out skipping. I took a seat next to Bubbles and laid my head on her lap "I am tired!"

"Hey hey guys,lets get on with it.I feel like giving Butch a piece of my mind so have him watch Barney and The Wiggles in 3D!"She said while pulling Butch into a room

We all looked at her and Bee said while laughing "Evil!"

"I know i know...Blossom needs more dares so she's gotta sleep with Brick~"Marley said

"NO!"They both said while blushing hard

"Do it or else..."Marley said threathnaly (thats not a word is it?)

All of a sudden there was a banging was soon to be Butch breaking down the door letting the Barney theme song go around the room.

"TURN IT OFF!"He yelled while clutching on to her

She chuckled and turned it off "Looks like you couldnt take it huh? Now Brick and Blossom go do it!"Bee stated smirking with Marley

Butch's face turned into a wtf look"Dare..."Blossom said while taking Brick into a room blushing.

"Bricky gonna get some?"Butch teased

"Next!Bubbles...I love you sweety but your gonna have to watch Texas Chainsaw in 3D ok?"Marley said while petting her on her head and then shovning her in a dark room.

"You are truley evil...I love it!"Buttercup and Butch said

"I really dont like you Butch so i allow Boomer to beat you up. Only for the way you look at Bubbles you perv!"Marley said

"Pfft like he could-"Butch was cut off by getting punched in the kicked in the stoomach making him couch up blood. A foot then rested itslef on his head.

"...dang..."We all said

"And when did you have the guts to do that?"Bee asked

"...I dont know~"Boomer cooed

"Get off him boomer"Bubbles said while coming out the room shivering causing him to roll his eyes and get off his older brother

"You...will pay for that"Butch said while wiping blood from his mouth adn getting up. Boomer shrugged this off.

"Oh boy,this sould be intresting! Next-"Marley said but was cut off by Blossom and Brick coming out the room. Blossom was blushing like crazy and Brick was smiling widely.

"...eeewwww. Now that everyinne is here you all watch A Papa to kiss in the dark"She said

I squealed and they looked at me

"What...?"Bee asked

"Your watching it toooo!"I said while handing Marley a turned it on an we started watching

After it waas done...

"..."Bee, the boys and the girls were speechless while Marley and Me were giggling at their expressions.

"U-uh...hmmm"Brick said

Butch's face was giving Marley a wtf expression "Why?"

"Cause~ NEXT!"She yelled

"NOOOOO!"Butch said

Marley death glared him and said"Last one Boomer gets to kiss me on the cheek just because hes sooo cute!"

He smirked then floated towards Marley and Kissed her cheek softly. She giggled and Bee chuckled a little

"Woooow"Blossom said

"Be quiet! Thats all...for now. The evil ones are next time!"Marley said while sitting next to Bee as the rest gulped.

"...Hey Luna...LUNA!"Butch said trying to wake me up but failed

"Shes sleeping? I call being in charge!"Bee said while standing up and taking the sheet out from under me.

"Ugh...fine"Buttercup said

Bee rolled her eyes and started reading"LuvchimpmuckPPG says for the boys to dress up like alvin and the chimpmunks and sing beat it and girls to dress up as the chipettes and sing Hot and Cold"

Boomer shrugged "Suuure"

"What?"Bubbles questioned

"Not the worst thing we did"He lazily said

The rest agreed...except Butch...as they entered the changing room and changed into the outfits.

"OK now sing minions!"Marley teased

The boys started "They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear So Beat It, Just Beat It You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It Just Beat It, Beat It Just Beat It, Beat It Just Beat It, Beat It "They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can So Beat It, Just Beat It You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
Then They'll Tell You It's Fair So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad" Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It No One Wants To Be Defeated Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right Just Beat It, Beat It Beat It, Beat It, Beat It"They sang

The girls laughed and clapped "BRAVO BRAVO!"

The boys cockily bowed

"Your turn"Butch said smirking

The girls grumbled and started "you change your mind Like a girl changes clothes.  
Yeah, you, PMS Like a bitch I would know And you over think Always speak Critically I should know That you're no good for me 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up (you) You don't really wanna stay, no (you) But you don't really wanna go-o You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down We used to be Just like twins So in sync The same energy Now's a dead battery Used to laugh 'bout nothing Now you're plain boring I should know that You're not gonna change Someone call the doctor Got a case of a love bi-polar Stuck on a roller coaster Can't get off this ride You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up (you) You don't really wanna stay, no (you) But you don't really wanna go-o You're hot then you're cold"The girls said

"Bubbles you cursed!"Bee pointed out

"Noooope i mouthed it"Bubbles said giggling

"Sure..Oooooh~"Bee cooed while Marley looked over her shoulder and smiled

"What?"They all asked

"These are from Choleng, Boys please name the one thing you LOVE about the girls"Bee said

The boys blushed slightly as well as the girls.

"Brick then Boomer then Butch"

"U-uh well i love her smile..."He stuttered

"Why?"Bee questioned

"Uh...its gives me butterflys in my stomach"He said it quickly

"Dawww~"Buttercup teased

He blushed harder and so did Blossom

"Boomer?"Marley said

"Erm...I love how shes happy all the time. She always think of the positive" He said while smirking at Brick. He knew what he was thinking

"Playing it safe Boom?"Bee questioned and he nodded and Bubbles smiled

"Butch?"Marley said

He said "Well...shes a great fighter. Almost as tuff as ! I also love how she wont let anyone tell her what to do. Shes independent."

"Thats why you love her,Miss independent~"Blossom sang and Brick chuckled

Butch blushed and said "Shut it red-head"

"Oh the love~ Now I would like you boys to meet some people."Marley said and out came 3 boys.

One had a striped collared shirt on and a pair of blue also had a pair of glasses on. Blossom gasped and said "Dexter...?"

Another one had a Black tanktop on that showed his muscles. He too had a pair of blue jeans on but they were ripped. Buttercup looked up wide eyed and said "Mitch...is that you?"

The last one had a Blue shirt that had yellow writing on it. It read 'If you got haters you know you are doing something right'. He had a pair of blue jean shorts blushed slightly and whispered to herself "C-cody..."

The boys looked surprised and went up behind the girls and asked "Who are they?"

"U-Um our exs..."The girls said

"mhmm their just gonna...hang out here ok?"Marley said

Each boy went up to their ex girlfriend and pushed them out the way.

With Buttercup and Butch and Mitch

"Sup Butterbabe?"He asked

She blushed slightly and looked to the side "You know i dont like to be called that Mitch"

"But you blush when i say it. Your cute when you blushed"He said while cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him as she struggled not to. Butch growled lowly and Mitch turned his attentioon to him.

"Oh hey Butch..."Mitch said but Butch rolled his eyes. Mitch chuckled as he took a hand off Buttercup's chin. "Dont be all jelly just because Im stealing your girl from you"Thats when butch took him by his tank top and hoisted(did i use that right?) him in the air.

"Lets get things straight. Number 1,shes not my girl Number 2, I can tell by the look in her eyes she doesnt want you so leave her alone and number 3) If anything i could have her whenever i wanted so why dont you just leave and take your little buddies with you?"Butch said while throwing him to the floor

He grabbed buttercup by her hand and leaded her off somewhere else"...Thanks Butch"She said

"Hmmm no problem"They then both turned their heads to look at the crash...

With Blossom and Brick and Dexter

"Hey Blossy how you been?"Dexter asked

"Uh...fine..."She shyly said

He raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch motioning her to sit with did so. "Why so quiet?"

"I-Im not quiet!"She protested

He chuckled and put his hand over hers while leaning in a bit closer "Suuurrre...you know i really miss you right?"

She blushed slightly and nodded he smirked and whispered into her ear"Then why not we get back together. We've had so many precious memories why let them go to waste?"His hand started moving towards her thigh

Brick interuppted their 'private moment' by lifting Dexter up by the collar and choke slamming him. He then rest his foot on his ankle nearly breaking it. "I do believe this young lady doesnt apreciate you touching her like that. Now please leave"He said very mature like

He let him surry off to a corner. Then he felt something hug him from behind"Thanks...Brick!"He chuckle "No problemo"They both turned their heads to see what made that sound...

With Bubbles Cody(Taka-chan) and Boomer

Cody was already hugging Bubbles and she was hugging back. "Nice to see you Bubbles!" she giggled and said "Nice to see you too!"

They both sat on the floor very kiddish like. Bubbles motioned Boomer to join them and he did.

Cody was just staring at her and smiling "I forgot how pretty you were"

She blushed and giggled "Thanks!We have been away from eachother along time..."

He smirked and got on his knees and crawled over to then pinned her to the ground while wrapping his fingers in hers. "Yeah...why dont we get to eachother better"

Bubbles whimpered and shut her she heard a loud crash. When she opened her eyes she saw Cody on the other side if the room with Boomer standing infront of him.  
Boomer grabed him by his hair and forced him to stand up. He held a knife to Cody's neck and said "Touch her again and ill see you in hell got it?"His hair covered his face Cody nodded while having one eye closed.

"Damn..."The rest said. Bee and Marley highfived him

"There you go Boom!Now you three get out!"They yelled as the three ran out as fast as they could.

Boomer shook his head and dropped the knife when Bubbles hug him "Thankyou Boomie!"He twitched at the name but hugged back

"Awwww you 3 got jealous!"Bee said

"Hehehe you love them just admit it!" The boys blushed and looked away

"HA YOU DO! Anywho~ Now here is a dare for us to go swimming!"Marley said while pointing at the pool.  
They all sighed a happy sigh except for girls changed into a bikini. Blossom had a Pink one with red hearts on it.  
Bubbles had a blue one with...yellow bubbles on it and Buttercup had a green one with black skulls on had a blue one with Lindor Truffles on it and Marley had on a pink one with winx club characters on it. The boys quickly changed themselves and hopped in the pool with the except Buttercup who had just her feet in the water

Butch swam over to her "Hey whats up with you?"

"Nothing!"She said

"Too quick of an answer. Seriously.."He said while looking her straight in the eyes

She looked away and he smirked "You cant swim can you?"

"I CAN SO!"She yelled

"Hahaha you cant!"He teased

She sighed and looked away. He noticed her sigh and held her hand "Sorry,didnt mean anything by it...HEY why dont i teach you right now?!"He said cheerfully

She shook her head no but he pulled her in anyway. The fall caused her to clutch butch in the noticed and let go quickly.

"Heh, or do you want a floaty?"She shook her head no and glared him

"Ok then!Lay on your stomach"He said. She was hesitant at first

"Come ne i wont let you drown"He encouraged her

She closed her eyes and did what she was told. Buttercup felt two hands holding hers and opened her was guiding was swimming backwards with her. "Butch since when were you so...nice?"She questioned

"I can be when i want to be...now kick your legs"He said. Buttercup listened and started moving her legs. She felt herself going faster than when Butch was pulling hera and suddenly a strike of courage had overcame her. "Let go Butch...i wanna do it by myself"She said looking up at him

"Are you sure?"He said she nodded and he shrugged then let go. and she was doing it...swimming just like that.

Butch smiled...not a perverted smile but more of a soft caring smile and leaned back on the edge of the pool. Then he felt body heat next to him "Shut up Brick..."

"You're in love!"He smirked

Butch blushed and pushed Brick's head underwater "SHUTUP I SAID!" He then saw buttercup...swimming over towards him. "Thanks..."She said while giving him a small smile.  
"Anytime butterbabe" He smriked. Buttercup blushed

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

30 mins later X3

They all had towels on and were drying off. "So do we have more?"Asked Bee

"Yup! wants Buttercup to dress up the boys."Marley said

"Yes!"Buttercup said and pulled each boy by their hair into a room with them screaming help.

About 10 minutes later

Brick came out wearing a jean skirt and a red tank also had orange eyeshadow on."I...hate...you"  
Boomer came out wearing a long blue sparkily dress and yellow lipstick on "This...taste funny"  
Butch came out,well waddled out, wearing skinny jeans and a green hoodie"I feel like a penguin!"

The girls burts into fits of laughter as Buttercup smiled innocently.

"O-ok ok ok...pfft HAHAHAHA!"Blossom tried to regain her composure but failed

2 minutes after laughing and making jokes they all calmed down. "Final one! LuvchimpmunkPPG dares the reds to rap the Gandhi vs. Martin Luther King Jr. rap from Epic Rap Battles of History. Brick as Gandhi and Blossom as Martin Luther King Jr."Bee stated

"...no..."They both said

"YESH!"Bubbles yelled out of no where and that caused the rest to jump a little

"O...k?"Blossom said

(Warning explcit language? Also maybe some offencive stuff.I didnt make this up I REPEAT I DID NOT MAKE THIS UP!)

"You want to battle wits? See who's a better pacifist?  
I fought the Caste system, but you still cannot touch this!  
Slumdog skillionare, first name Messiah Raps so hot, I spit yoga fire!  
Everything you preach, I said it first You should jot down these words, plagiarize my whole verse!  
Leave your thoughts on the door, like the real Martin Luther I'm not thinking you shall over come this, Junior!"Brick started out

"I'm the king of civil rights from the city to Suburbia No shoes, no shirt, but I'm still gonna serve ya!  
Make you swallow your words so you can break the fast Then thank God Almighty you can eat at last I admire the way you broke the British power But I have a dream that one day you'll take a shower!  
Like the "H" in your name, you oughta remain silent Flatten your style like bread, non-violent"Blossom said back

"You would know about bread, Dr. Birmingham Sandwich Boycott those Brits, sit in with some spinach With protests and women the same advice goes Always stay away from the hoes!"Brick said

"I've got so much street cred they write my name on the sides I'd bring ya for tech support but I got a Nobel Prize Nigga, we got more beef than one of your sacred cows But I'm about to forgive you so hard right now!"Blossom said

"I am passively resisting the fact that you suck I am celibate because I don't give a fuck!"Brick said

Bee covered Bubbles ears from the start while The rest were laughing their butts off.

Blossom and Brick both made a derpy face

"We're done right?"Bee asked

"Yep"Marley replied

"Ok then off to dinner Brick and Butch!"Bee said while walking out the door with them

"CRAP!"Blossom adn Buttercup both said while they went after them

"Well...bye"Marley said

"Cya!"Bubbles said cheerfully

Boomer poked me with a stick a couple of times while he waved.

I mumbled "Byeshm...zzzz"

Really Luna? I made you wait a month for that!? Im soooooo sorry! I was just going through depression so...IM SO SORRY! Hug? (")


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I won nothing but the idea X3**

"Lets start this thing!"Bee exclaimed

"Ok question why is she still sleeping?"Buttercup asked

"Cause she can"Marley said

"Psh well then"Buttercup said while rolling her eyes

"Anyway these first ones are from...me!"Marley said while smiling widely

"Ugh ask away then"Butch groaned

"I will! Boomer you STILL has to de-flower one of the PPG!"Marley said while smirking

He began blushing wildly and said quietly "Er..well um i guess i could do it..later"

The girls began again"Ok suuurrre. Next Bubbles has to sonic scream the loudest and highest she's ever done..."

"Start now?"Bubbles questioned. Everyone covered their ears and gave her a thumbs up to go. Bubbles opened her mouth but no sound came out whatsoever

Marley uncovered her ears "Uh...Bubbles?"

"You said the highest too. Basically only dogs heard it"She giggled. Marley gave her a 'really?' look but moved on

"Ahem, now create a recipe from your own mind,Bubbles, and feed it to the RRB!"Marley stated

Bubbles squealed and ran into the kitchen. The rrb gulped

"Dont worry im sure shes a great cook"Bee said. They all looked at her."When she wants to be"

"Exactly now Butch reveals a baby picture of him and his bros"Marley said

"N-its not the worst thing that could happen i guess" He said while showing them a picture of them as a baby

art/Baby-RRB-333510692 (If you cant get it type that in)

"Awwwwww!"The girls squealed which caused me to fall off the couch i was sleeping on.

"Sooo cute!"Blossom squealed

"Owww"I said while rubbing my head

"Sorry, hehe..."Buttercup said

I deathglared her and the others

"Oh come on tell me this isnt cute!"Bee said while showing me the picture

"...ok yeah its but next time you wake me up,"I said while plopping back on the couch "You all will die"I fell back asleep

Bee and Marley chuckled"Mhmm guys were so cute!"

"Were? I still am! Im not sure about these two though..."Butch teased

"HEY!"Brick and Boomer both said

"The truth hurts guys"Butch said while smirking

Brick stepped on his foot causing him to yell in pain"And so does that!"

The rest laughed at him and Marley went on "Ok ok ahem...Bubbles are you done yet!?"She yelled

Bubbles came out with three bowls of...stuff on a tray "Yep,here you go boys"She said while haniding them the tray

They looked at it and picked up their smelt it,Butch poked it, and Boomer started eating it.

Brick looked at him and said "Do..Do you even know whats in there?"

"Nope but im hungry so I dont caaaaaaarre"He said and continued eating(Pewdiepie reference anyone?)

Soon Brick started eating and so did Butch."Bubbles what did you put in this?"They asked

"Everything iI could find in the kitchen"She said

Brick and Butch both stopped and asked"Like what?"

"Bananas,cheerios,macaroni and cheese,some pickles,milk,koolaid,bacon,ham,some candy, and some lemonade"She said

"That...is a horrible combination of food"Brick said while looking at Boomer eat it

"Shut up I'm hungry!"Boomer yelled

"Ok ok I get it"Brick said

"Well at least some one likes it"Butch said

" Blossom kisses an... ELECTRIC EEL!"Marley said

"Niiiiice"Bee said

"Noooo not nice!"Blossom protested

"Where are we gonna get an ele-"Butch was cut off by Bee holding an electric eel with very large tweezers"I'm not gonna ask"He finshed

"Kissy kissy Blossom or ill get my signature large double-sided battle axe!"Marley threathened

Blossom gulped and puckered her gently kissed the snake and it zapped her leaving her unconcious and her hair frizzed rest burst out laughing while Brick stopped himself from laughing.

"A-anyway"Marley said trying to cath her breath,"One more Brick try to burn Octi"

"...ok?"Brick said and grabbed Octi from Bubbles and held him over his other hand that had an energy force in of Octi's ...tentacle? got burned

"Brick you shouldnt have done that..."Bubbles said and suddenly appeared behind Brick and tackled him to the stepped on his stomach and grabbed Octi away from him. She looked back and shot lazer beams  
from her eyes to knock off his hat "Next time its your head"She spat

"..."No one knew what to say obviously except Bee and Marley

They both high-fived her and laughed "Hehe thats what you get Brick!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT!"He seethed

Marley shrugged "Whatever,thats all of my torturing for now"She said

"So I can go now right? Whooo alright Buttercup has to dress like princess morebucks and have her hair the exact same way!"Bee said

"HECK NO!" Buttercup shouted

"Heck yes! Do it or else"Bee said while death glaring her

"F-fine!"Buttercup,beaten, said while marching off into the bathroom with some clothes

"Hehe Blossom has to cut her hair like a boy"Bee said while smirking

"OH NO NO NO!"Blossom protested

Bee held up a razor and a black aura surronded her. She tackled Blossom to the others watched with wide eyes. Including Marley  
who was smiling. The next thing they know Blossom and Bee stood up. Blossoms hair was a mowhawk!

"Pfft..."The rest tried to keep in their laughing but failed

She blushed hard "Shu-...buttercup?"Blossom asked

They all turned around to see Buttercup. She had her hair in two puffs and was wearing exactly what princess wears to battle the ppg.

"Laugh if you want to end up in a hospital"She said while glaring everyone

"Pfft ok um...n-next"Bee struggled to get the words out with out laughing

"SHUT UP!"She yelled while blushing slightly. All of them decided to give her a break and stop laughing.

"O-ok! I'm Buttercup gets locked in a freezer...shoo shoo"Bee said while shooing her away.

"Where on earth am I gonna-"Bee pointed to a freezer which was right there

"WHERE THE HECK DO ALL THESE THINGS COME FROM?"Buttercup yelled before being pushed into the freezer by Marley

"Blossom gets sat on by a fat man...or Fuzzy lumpkins!"Marley said before yelling "FUZZY!"

"What!?"Fuzzy yelled back while walking in with his shotgun

"Dont catch an attitude with me! Go over there and sit on the red-head"Bee said pointing to Blossom. She gulped and readied herself to die

Fuzzy smirked,showing his crooked yellow teeth, and walked over to Blossom. Before he sat on her she said "I swear if you kill me i will haunt you forever"

"Yeah yeah no shut your pie-hole"He said right before jumping on her lap causing her to scream outin pain"GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!"She yelled

He chuckled and got up again and left out the door.

Bee and Marley were both laughing their butts they gather themselves Bee continued "Ahem, Brick look outside there is something out their for you"She told him

Brick went to the window and saw a 2014 crimson red Alfa Romeo Spider. "Oh...my..."He said and went up to Bee and hugged her tight

"I love you sooooo much!"He said while spinning her around in circles

"Ack! Let go!"Bee said

"Sorry hehe"He replied

"Brick and Bee sitting in tree-"Butch said

"Finish that and a tree is gonna end up in your-"Bee said

"Calm down please?"Bubbles sweetly said

"Ok sweety! Also here you go Boomer more cookies"Bee said while setting a bag full of cookies on the floor. Boomer ran to them and began eating them childish like.

"Thanks Bee~"He said while hugging her

"Yay more hugs! Now I want Bubbles to wear a cocktail dress"She said while holding up a violet cocktail dress for her to slip into

Bubbles sqealed in excitement "Oh my gosh thats soooo cute!"She took it and ran into the bathroom

"How am I possibly related to her...?"Buttercup faceplamed while saying

"I'm sure you are girly at times"Butch teased while nudging puffed up her cheeks and punched him in the side of the head.

"Owwww"He groaned

"Thats what you get!"Marley said

"When you let your heart win wooooaaaahhh!"I suddenly came up behind them singing. Buttercup jumped in Butch's arms like scooby does to shaggy.

" . !"Bee yelled at me as I shrank.

"I'm sorry..."I shyly said. Bee raised an eyebrow.

"Whats up with the shyness all of a sudden?"Marley asked

"I get quiet when I first wake up...also a little cranky so Im going to go sit down" I sat down but got back up and took the papers out of Bee's hands.

"Man..."She whined

Bubbles opened the bathroom door and walked out with the dress on. She had her hair down and it fell right to the middle of her back.

"Woah...when did you have long hair?"Buttercup,Blossom,Bee and Marley all said simutaniously

"Um since...I dont know"Bubbles giggled

Brick and Butch nudged Boomer who blushed madly and looked down.

"...what exactly did I miss other than Bubbles looking all gorgeous and stuff"I said while winking at her

"Oh thankyou!"She said

"No problemo...seriously what did I miss?"

"Well we swam"Bee said

"I MISSED ABS!"I yelled while sulking

"..."

"Every girl,that I know,likes abs!"I said

"I didnt even notice that..."Marley said

"I did hehehe"Bee said while smiling widely

"...ok"Blossom akwardly stated

"Abs hehehe...um whose turn is it?"I asked

"MINE! AHEM!...bubbles come here"Bee said motioning Bubbles over to her. Bubbles came over. Bee leaned in and whispered something into her ear.  
Bubbles blushed slightly but it went away and she smirked slightly.

"K"She said and went over to sit next to Butch.

"...hello?"

"Hey!"Bubbles ccheerfully said

"Next one hehe truths"Bee said the rest sighed.

"Do you puffs find me awesome?"She asked

"Eh...not really"Blossom and Buttercup both said

"Yes of course you are awesome!"Bubbles cheerfully said

"Yays...Do you ruffs find me awesome?"

"Yup!"They all said

"I feel the love~ Would you like to date Bubbles, Butch?"Bee asked

"Bu...tch?"Blossom asked but was stopped when she saw Bubbles kissing a wide-eyed Butch

"Huh?Sorry I was just giving a present to the BEST rodyruffboy"She giggled

"Slut..."Buttercup said under her breath so that no one would hear her.

"...Butch would you like to date Bubbles?"Bee asked as if nothing happened

"If shes gonna be kissing me like that? HELL YEAH!"He stated

"Best rowdyruffboys huh"Brick got up and walked over to Brick while giving him her smexy face.

"Oh don't worry Bricky you're a close second"She said while making circles with her finger on his chest causing him to look away while slightly blushing.

"Sl-"Blossom was cut off by Bee whispering something in her ear.

"Ohhh ok"She smirked

"Next truth...would you like to date Brick Bubbles?"Bee asked

"Hmmm maybe"She stated

"I'll take that as a yes! Boomer...um lets go in the kitchen"Bee said while grabbing Boomer by the sleeve and pulling him into the kitchen.

~Kitchen time~(the others cant hear them)

"Um how do you feel about Bubbles right now?"Bee asked

"Her flirting? I despise it but it's probabl a dare right? Tell me it's a dare. It better be a fucking dare!"Boomer said getting angrier in each sentence

"Y-yeah its a dare...calm down man"She said

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "You know how I get when it comes to her Bee"

"Yeah...I'm not stopping it though"She said while strutting out of the kitchen.

He glared at her and followed "I know"

"What was that about?"Marley asked

"I'll tell you later, one more truth, Buttercup adn Blossom want me to stop your torture?"Bee asked

"YES!"They yelled

"Ill think about...nope"She said while sticking out her toungue.

They sighed and sobbed.

"I will not ask, these are from u have to dress like the disney princesses and sing one of the songs of the movies. Brick: the little mermaid. Butch: snow white. Bommer: Cinderella!"I said

"HELL NAW!"Brick and Butch both said

"What did I say about swearing?"I asked

"Lighten up!"Bee said

"Ok curse all you want...ill just get you later in your sleep. OH and Girls you have to make sure they do the hair and make up right "I said while yawning

The girls smirked

~TIME SKIP! since I couldn't really find the songs...my computer is being a butthole .-.~

"Never EVER again!"Brick said while sighing

"Well at least they aren't skin tight dresses"I said

"True"The boys said.

"Ok truth what is you my grammer!"I said

"Yeah it sucks"Marley agreed

"Shush...ok tell us your fears guys!"I said

"Only if you tell us yours"Blossom said while pointing to me

"Suuuurreee"I said

"Dentists"Blossom stated

"Um...yeah I have to go with Dentists too"Brick said

"Honestly? Ghost"She said as Butch snickered. She shot him a deathglare and he shut up.

"Ahem sorry. Uh...HIM"He said as the rest nodded.

"Who?"I asked

"Him"Bee said

"Him who?"I asked

"Him!"Marley said

"Who him or him who of him...sorry carry on"I said whil smiling

"Yeahhhh"Marley said while galring at me

"Boomer its your turn!"Bee said

"Oh um...pregnant people over the age of 36"

"Thats...specific"Butch said

"Yeah they get all cranky and probably will hit you with a broom. 27 pregnancy ok. 36? No!"He said

"...Bubbles?"Bee asked

"Um Jeff the Killer"She said. (IF YOU DONT KNOW HIM LOOK HIM UP HE IS A CREEPYPASTA! READ HIS STORY!AT NIGHT)

"HOW COULD YOU BE SCARED OF HIM HE IS CUTE!"I yelled

"NO HES NOT! Ben is..."She said

I got up and sat next to Bubbles."I just noticed that BEN looks like Boomer!"I said while nudging Bubbles.

She blushed "Oh he does..."

"Who-"Marley was cut off

"Dont ask"I said

"Luna whats your fear?"Bee asked

"Um..thunderstorms"I quietly said

The reds and greens snickered then burst out laughing and I went in a different room and closed the door.

"Jerks..."Marley said

"That was mean!"Bubbles protested

"Hey its not our fault she scared of something a 3 year old would be scared of!"Butch defended

"Still thats mean"Bee said

They rolled their eyes.

"Well I guess I'll take charge this time!"Marley said while picking up the peice of paper.

"These are from DarkLaRose, Boys take off your clothes except for your undies and run through town screaming I'm an alien"She said

Butch was to first to strip down to his underwear. Then Brick. Then girls blushed madly and covered their noses.

"Hehehe abs...Lunas missing out. ANYWAY! GO!"Marley said while pushing them out the door.

~20 mins later~

"Most embarrinsing thing I have ever did in my life"Boomer stated while putting his top on.

"Amen to that brother"Brick and Butch said whil putting their tops on

"Is Luna still in the room?"Bee asked and Marley nodded.

She sighed "Ok this is from grod. Girls go in a different room"Marley said

The girls nodded and went into a different room. Marley then snapped her fingers and the Powerpunks appeared.

"Girls make-out with the boys"Bee said

"Wai-"The boys were cut off by lips pressed against theirs

As soon as that was happening the ppg came back out.

"What...the hell?"Blossom asked while tears came to her eyes slightly

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"Buttercup yelled as she got her hammer ready.

Bubbles said nothing as she looked directly at Brat who was making out with her crush.

"hehehe hellooo girls"Berserk cooed as she pecked Brick on the lips one more and walked up to Blossom smirking

"You...dirty...SLUT!"Blossom said soon pouncing on Berserk. Which turned into a same thing happened to Buttercup and Brute except they wer using their weapons.

Brat walked up to Bubbles smirking "awww is the wittle baby mad I took her crushy wushy"

"I'm not mad..."Bubbles said which caught Brat off guard. Then Bubbles plain bitch slapped her causing everyone to stop.

"I'm plain pissed off"She said as Brat wiped her mouth. Then THAT turned into a cat fight. The others continued theirs until

"WHAT THE MOTHERFREAKING HADES IS GOING ON?!"My voice boomed from the steps.

"Uh...a dare?"Marley said.

"I DONT CAAAARRRREE! YOU 3!"I said while pointing my fingers at the powerpunks. "GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT!"I yelled while literally kicking them out

"Well then ahem lets move on shall we?"Bee asked

"If anyone else comes in this house with out me knowing I'm going to murder all of you"I said while marching up stairs

"Oh shush I'm-still-scared-of-thunder-storms"Butch mocked. That caused me to blush slightly and run upstairs faster.

"Meanie!"Bubbles shouted at him.

"That was mean"Boomer added

Marley sighed again "Wow...these are from LuvChipmunkPPG,Rap the Mr.T and from Epic Rap Battles of History with Boomer as Mr.T and Bubbles as

"Awww I have to curse though...Oh well"Bubbles shrugged

"I pity the fool who tries to step to Clubber Lang  
Call me BA biceps cause I'll crush your whole gang  
Bring Tuesday, Friday and little trolly the train and watch me dip their ss in gold  
And wear em like my neck chain – SUCKA!  
I'll choke you with your own sweater sleeves  
You couldn't even beat me in the land of make believe. PUNK!  
I will Mr. T bag you, in the closest cemetery  
Nobody's gonna miss you cause all your friends imaginary"Boomer said

"Hi there neighbor  
I hope you don't mind if I change my shoes  
I'll be rocking sneakers till this battle's over so I don't get blood from your ugly face on my penny loafers.  
I like you just the way you are, one in a million, but it looks like the barber gave your head a brazillian.  
I pity your neck, Mr. Gold chains.  
You've got too many, the only gold I keep is on the shelf in my Emmys.  
I teach the whole world full of children. I can tell you call yourself T cause you're too dumb to spell."Bubbles said

"Who you calling dumb fool?  
Mr T. only needs one letter  
Hello? It's for you  
Bill Cosby wants his sweater  
You're a 40 year old virgin in a dumpy ss house  
I'll get Hannibal, Murdoch and Face to stomp you out  
The only pussy cat you ever seen is on Henrietta, SUCKA!  
And your Mr. McFeely, delivers a lot more than letters  
So before you come to battle with your PBS crap  
How bout I call up CPS about them kids on your lap, FOOL!"Boomer said

"Watch what you say.  
Kids love me more than lunch.  
I'm not the one with my face on some whack ss Captain Crunch  
When my plan comes together you won't even see it coming.  
I'll chop you into four black dudes and I'll remake Cool Runnings.  
I'll say this once, Laurence. I hope it's understood, get right back in your van and get the fuck outta my neighborhood."Bubbles said

"Well dang...you cursed"Buttercup said

Bubbles giggled

"Wow just,um ok wash out your mouth with some soap!"Bee yelled

"Noooo"Bubbles said while sticking out her went to the bathroom and got some soap. The shoved it in Bubbles' spat it out.

"Grooooosssss!"She yelled as bubbles came pun? I know

"Thats what you get!"Bee said while laughing.

"Next!Bubbles watch Happy Tree Friends"Marley said while wide eyed

"Oh? Ok seems good"She said and went into the room

"She does know that..."Marley was cut off by Blossom shaking her head no.

~1 hour after watching it...i watched it and i was like omg this is weeeiiiirrrddd XD~

Bubbles came out of the room twitching slightly "So...much...blood"She said

The rest of them chuckled. "Im serious Im never watching that again..."

"Hehe. Okies these next ones are from jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga...long name~"Marley said

"Hurry up!"Butch yelled and Bee stepped on his foot.

"Thank you, Buttercup come here"Marley said while motioning Bc over. Buttercup walked over and Marley whispered something in her ear.

"Ok ill do it later"She said

"Ahem, um Bubbles make out with a...poster or Stuffed animal. A-Am I reading that right? Yup"Marley said while Bubbles gave a 'are you kidding me?' look on  
her face but shrugged as she went upstairs. She soon came back with a picture of a guy with blonde hair and green eyes. His hair was swooped to the  
she started to makeout with it. Marley and Bee had to violently pull her away.

"Bubbles what the actual...freak?"Buttercup asked

Bubbles blushed and giggled"He was a friend of mine hehehe I took a picture of him and made it into..a...poster...I sound soooo creepy"

"Yes you do..."Blossom said

"Well then that was...NEXT! Blossom and Buttercup do you like One Direction and who is your favorite one? Buttercup answer truthfully or I will let Mitch come  
back and do what ever he wants to you..."Marley said (NOTE:I DONT KNOW WHICH IS WHICH SO ILL JUST PICK NAMES MY FRIENDS SAY)

"Of course I do I love Zayne! Hes a cutie~"Blossom said as she ranted on about him

Buttercup blushed slightly and looked away "Yeah their cool. Um I guess I like... ..."Butch snickered again and Buttercup deathglared him

"Though chick who likes a girl boy band? Wow.."Brick teased and Buttercup tackled him to the floor.

"F you..."She said

"mmmhmm...Boomer What is the stupidest thing you've done on your own free will?"Marley asked

"...Maybe punching Butch in the face? Yeah he was really pissed about that and I ended up paying for it when we got home so...yeah."Boomer said while rubbing the back of his neck/

Butch smirked at him. "Oh in the earlier ep?I bet you did...boys put on a bra stuffed with socks and walk around in it pretending your a female, your idea of a female!"Marley said giggling

They rolled their eyes but went into the changing rooms. Boomer came out with his hair in a high ponytail and a blue poofy skirt with a white came out with his hair in a side pony tail  
and a belly shirt with a red skirt. Butch had on extremly poofy green dress on and his hair down.

"Like,omg I like heard that Jamie said that Mary said that Ginger said that SHE heard that Tod was gonna totally break up with you gurl!"Boomer ssaid in a high pitch voice while facing Butch

"O M DOUBLE G!Really!? Gurl you are tooo good for him anyway!"Brick said while snapping his fingers in a Z formation.

"Im like totally so sad right now. I loved him! Im gonna like eat ice cream and watch the Notebook now and be all depressed and complain and whine about how my life is soooo horrible!"Butch said while holding a hand to his  
forhead

The rest looked at them in disbelief. They calmed down though and scoffed

"WELL THEN!Well thats it for now...I'm going to check on Luna"Bee said while heading up the stairs

"mhmmm and Boomer?"Marley said

"Yes?"Boomer replied

"Either de-flower one of the PPG or...I will make you meet my double sided battle ax!"Marley said as Boomer blushed very red

"W..well um..."He stuttered

"Bubbles is the only innocent one soooo...have fun!"Buttercup said while pushing them into a room together and breaking the door knob.

"...hehe well see you guys..next time!"Marley said.

"BYE!"The rest said

O.O...I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY HERE BUT...IM SORRY FOR BEING REALLY LATE. ALSO IF YOU GET ANY OF THE REFERENCES IN HERE YOU ARE AWESOME!


End file.
